paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Frag Grenade
|unlock = N/A (always available) |type = Fragmentation Grenade |damage = 160 |capacity = 3 |attack_rate = 1.5 |attack_delay = 0.1 |unequip_delay = 1.1 |splash = 5 |int_name = frag }} Fragmentation Grenades (or Frag Grenades) are the first throwable weapons in PAYDAY 2. They are part of the Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC. Overview Frag Grenades can be thrown by pressing "3" and has approximated fuse time of 3 seconds. They can be bounced through doorways and around corners if thrown carefully, and are powerful enough to kill weaker enemies instantly. Stronger opponents (such as Heavy Response Units and Maximum Force Responders) will usually be knocked down and often lose their helmets; this is purely aesthetic and no extra headshot damage is granted. Grenades cause damage to most destructible objects in the game, and can be used to complete the damage objectives of Mallcrasher. However, they will also destroy boards placed over windows and computers in the lab of Big Oil, potentially destroying a valuable clue. DLC owners spawn with three grenades. DLC owners can purchase a new Grenade Case asset on some heists, allowing any player access to grenades. The Armory in Day 2 of Hoxton Breakout contains several grenades. Gage's Pro Tips for Grenades *'Keep at safe distances!' – You will take damage. *'Check your team mates!' – They will take damage. *'Don't listen to the explosion!' – You will be temporarily deaf. Surprise. *'Pick your targets! ' – Bomb Suits can take a lot of damage, but the man inside will definitely be stunned. *'Use your surroundings!' – You don't need line of sight! Also, enclosed spaces are really good ideas. *'Conserve your ammo!' – You can only carry three grenades, so use them wisely. Mechanics The damage dealt by grenades decreases as distance from the explosion increases. At a distance of 0 meters from the explosion, enemies will take 1600 damage. At a distance of just under 5 meters from the explosion, the damage dealt is approximately half of this value. The formula determines the exact damage dealt by a grenade, where distance is the distance between an enemy and the explosion. If the enemy is a Heavy Swat or a Shield, the damage taken will be multiplied by 0.8 or 0.9, respectively. Bulldozers and Captain Winters are both vulnerable to explosions, and their damage taken will be mutliplied by 1.1 and 6.0, respectively. Strategy Grenades can be detonated prematurely if struck by gunfire, even from your own weapons; care should be taken if throwing them towards a group of SWAT units that are actively firing towards you. Very few things are more humiliating and painful than you and your allies taking a lot of damage because your grenade was hit by a stray bullet. Frag grenades also do damage through walls, so beware of throwing them near teammates or crowds of civilians, even if separated by a wall. Bulldozers will always be stunned by grenade explosions and stagger backwards if they are within the 10 meter blast radius. Take advantage of this to repel incoming attackers when low on ammo. In addition, the explosion can remove his faceplate or visor, potentially exposing his face to regular damage. Those with incredibly good aim can purposefully shoot to detonate their own grenades tactically. If capable, one can toss a frag above a group of enemies and blow it up to cause massive damage. Automatic hitscan weapons such as assault rifles, LMGs and SMGs are best suited for this role because of their high rate of fire and/or relatively good accuracy at mid-to-long ranges. Grenades, along with other throwables except for the Shuriken, are very helpful when activating the Berserker skill. Three direct explosions usually aren't enough though, and you may need to request the help of teammates or buy a grenade case asset. If wearing a suit though, three direct explosions will be more than sufficient to get your health below 25%. Chaining explosions is the most effective method, as a lot more damage will be done once your armor has been depleted. Achievements Quotes Trivia *The grenades are modeled after the US Infantry M67 Fragmentation Grenades, with a paintjob of the Overkill logo on the sides. **Despite its base, the Frag Grenade actually functions like a concussion grenade as it does not produce shrapnels and has a fairly small lethal range, whereas a real fragmentation grenade has a lethal blast radius of up to 15 metres, while the shrapnels it produce can travel as far as 250 metres. *Wolf and Houston both refer to grenades as "bombs" at certain times instead of grenades (this is not necessarily wrong as grenades are a handheld type of bomb, despite not normally referred to as such), usually while throwing them, with Wolf always calling them "bomb". Dallas usually identifies them as grenades, and both Hoxton and Chains will rarely ever refer to them as such, instead making witty quotes whenever they throw one. * If one were to try to throw too many grenades at one time, the message "SYSTEM: Playernamehere tried to throw too many grenades" will appear and a tag above the player's head will say "CHEATER." * Chains' line, "Surprise, Motherfucker!" is a reference to an internet meme, where James surprises Dexter in the TV Show "Dexter", with James saying the same line. * The ability to shoot in-game Frag Grenades to dentonate them prematurely is practically implausible in reality, as most modern grenades contain a filling of mechanical shock-resistant explosive filling as per military requirements for explosives used in a combat environment. The "spark" or mechanical shock from an impacting projectile will most likely not be sufficient to initiate the explosive. While it is not at all impossible to shoot out a live grenade, in doing so would require a very high-caliber firearm, pinpoint-accuracy skills and inhumanly fast reflexes which is not very common in a combat situation. **Hand grenades, however, also contain a detonator which is usually several inches long and about the diameter of a pencil. This detonator usually contains a more sensitive primary high explosive that can be initiated by a flame from the delay fuse. In theory, if a projectile was able to penetrate the steel casing of the grenade, pass through the explosive filler and then strike the detonator, the grenade could detonate. The chances of this occurring, however, would be unlikely given all of the circumstances that would have to be met. Gallery 2015-03-30 00001.jpg|In-game preview of the Frag Grenade. Nade asset full.png|A preview of the Grenade Case Asset. Nade ingame.jpg|A preview of the Fragmentation Grenade. (Thrown) Nade close.jpg|Closed Grenade Case. Nade open.jpg|Open Grenade Case. Nade empty.jpg|Empty Grenade Case. Grenades blowing up.jpg|Grenades exploding in the Transport; Underpass job. References ru:Осколочная граната Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Throwable weapons